1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an air cleaning humidifier having a disc assembly to perform a purifying function and a humidifying function of indoor air, and a disc assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, humidifiers are used to maintain indoor humidity at a proper level and prevent various respiratory diseases.
Humidifiers are operated by various humidifying methods. Among humidifiers operated by various humidifying methods, an evaporative type humidifier having a disc assembly, in which air purified by an air purification filter is discharged to the outside through discharge holes via a disc assembly soaked in water to achieve humidification, has recently been proposed.
Such a disc assembly is assembled by stacking several discs at regular intervals. However, since directionality needs to be considered during assembly, the disc assembly is inconvenient to be assembled.